A new beginning
by AnimeKoneko
Summary: Coalstar, leader of FireClan, had been given a fearsome prophecy that haunts his dreams day and night: FireClan would be destroyed, unless a single silver cat can return your Clan to its former glory. WELCOME ALL WARRIORS LOVERS!
1. Prologue: The prophecy

**Hello everyone!**

**This is my very first Warriors Fanfic. Yay!**

**But before I begin with 'A new beginning' I just want to invite anyone that's a fan of anime to PM me and then we can maybe discuss different anime that we are interested in. Writing an anime, or even another Warriors fanfic also sounds awesome. So if you're looking for a willing fanfic writer, look no further.**

**And . . . I also want to introduce a very special feline, that I'm sure every Warriors fan are familiar with: Firestar! (Note: Each chapter would have different guest cats, and I decided to go with Firestar as my first guest, since he is the ultimate hero in almost every book.)**

* * *

**AnimeKoneko: So please welcome, the handsome and charming, Firestar!**

**Firestar: Thank you, thank you.**

**AnimeKoneko: So, Firestar. You have read the first chapter of my story. Do you have any feedback or reviews about it?**

**Firestar: Well, I do have one major problem about the fanfic.**

**AnimeKoneko: Oh! And what's that?**

**Firestar: I'm not in it!**

***AnimeKoneko rolls eyes***

**AnimeKoneko: You can't be in every story!**

**Firestar: I must, because I'm the ultimate ruler. No other leader even comes close.**

**AnimeKoneko: *Mutters* Arrogant furball.**

***Firestar attacks AnimeKoneko***

**AnimeKoneko: AAAAAAHHHHH! Let's just get on with the story!**

**Firestar: AnimeKoneko doesn't own Warriors, or me. *Puffs out chest***

**AnimeKoneko: Snobby hairball.**

***Firestar attacks AnimeKoneko again***

* * *

Coalstar opened his eyes to discover that he wasn't in his warm nest anymore. Trees flanked him on either side, the wind blowing through their brown leaves, causing the leaves to flutter down all around him. He recognized this area as a place somewhere in his own territory, FireClan territory to be exact. But he didn't remember walking out of the camp, or even waking up in his own den.

The leader of FireClan knew he must be dreaming. If this was a dream sent by StarClan, he wouldn't know. He looked around, scenting the air for any signs of familiar cat scents, but the only smells that he could identify was trees, plants, small animals and . . .

Coalstar froze when he realized that a group of FireClan cats were walking straight toward him. But as they neared they didn't even look up or acknowledge Coalstar's presence. He gasped when they went straight through him, like ghosts. He decided to follow them, but when he turned around, he noticed that the entire group had vanished.

_Well, I didn't scent them, so they must be transparent; a figment of my imagination._

Suddenly without warning a giant unseen force crashed into Coalstar, sending him hurling through nothing but darkness. Images flashed in front of him, but he couldn't distinguish anything. All he saw was a huge silver blur.

Coalstar gasped in surprise when he felt hard, solid ground beneath his paws once more. But what shocked him was the fact that the scenery around him had changed completely. Each tree was bare, the wind howling loudly, rattling the branches. It was obviously leaf-bare.

Rain suddenly started falling all around him, soaking his fur. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed a small figure slowly approaching him. Coalstar took a few steps forward and saw that it was a tiny silver she-kit. He gasped when he noticed how cold and scared this little kit was.

Coalstar neared the kit, but the closer he got, the farther away the helpless kit shrank. He knew he had to save this small kit, but he whimpered with disappointment when the she-kit vanished altogether.

The black tom woke with a start in his nest. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to get the disturbing images out of his head. Looking around him, he noticed how messy and unkempt his nest was.

_That dream seemed so real. _

Coalstar's legs ached from running after the kit and he still shivered from time to time as if it had actually rained in his den. He had no idea what the dream had meant, and started to think that it was just a normal and common dream, but something deep inside him knew that this was no ordinary dream.

The tom left his nest and poked his head out of the den, relishing the warmth of the sun on his pelt. He decided to forget about the uncanny dream.

_I have an entire Clan's needs to attend to._

He padded to the middle of the clearing where his deputy, Redsong, was busy giving orders and arranging the day's patrols. Coalstar knew he had made the right choice when he had appointed Redsong. The fox-coloured tom was loyal and Coalstar knew that he would give his own life for FireClan. There was no doubt about it.

Coalstar wasn't so young anymore, and he knew it. But he trusted Redsong with caring for his Clan and laying down each of his nine lives to protect FireClan. His gaze saddened when the thought of leaving his Clan came into his mind. The dark tom was proud of what his Clan had become. No cat from any Clan can question any of his cats' loyalties.

Redsong paused from where he was giving out orders once he noticed Coalstar.

"You're awake," Redsong said, padding towards the cat he had called leader for so long.

"Are all the patrols ready?" Coalstar asked, looking at the assembled cats. The cats were split into two groups.

"Yes," Redsong answered. "I picked four cats to patrol our borders; the morning patrol, and four cats to go hunting; the hunting patrol."

Coalstar nodded. "That sounds perfect, but I can also do with a morning's hunting. You can join me of you want."

The deputy's eyes lit up and he nodded. Coalstar started leading the way out of camp, but halted in his tracks when he heard his name being called. He turned around and saw Swiftheart, FireClan's medicine cat, walking briskly towards him.

"Yes, Swiftheart."

She stopped once she had reached the duo.

"I have to speak to you," she said, her tail flicking impatiently from side to side.

"Can't this wait till after my mor-," Coalstar began, but was cut off.

"I have to speak to you NOW."

Coalstar narrowed his eyes. He could see that Swiftheart was anxious to share her news with him. He sighed and nodded.

"Very well, then. What do you want to discuss?"

"Not here. I want to talk in a more private place."

Coalstar looked at Redsong. Redsong bowed his head and left them to continue their conversation in private.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to leave!" Coalstar called after the red tom. Redsong flicked his tail, acknowledging that he had heard Coalstar's words.

"Alright, Swiftheart. Lead the way."

The medicine cat bowed and lead her leader to her den, that's located at the far side of FireClan's camp. The entrance to the den is shielded by multiple leaves and branches from two trees that grew on either side of the medicine cat's den.

Coalstar squinted his eyes as he entered and sat down near the entrance, his head bowed low.

"What's so important that it couldn't wait till after my morning hunt?"

Swiftheart took a deep breath.

"I was out on my early morning herb hunt when I came to the river. I thought I heard a gurgling sound from somewhere in the lake. Curiosity got the better of me and I peered into the depths. I nearly had a heart-attack when a beautiful silver fish jumped out of the water and landed only a few tail-lengths away from me. I thought it was quite peculiar for a fish to be jumping out of the river like that. And when I studied the fish more closely, images suddenly flashed into my mind. I can't remember them very clearly, but there was definitely one thing that stood out: A silver cat."

Coalstar stared at her with his mouth slightly open. The flashing images that became a blur had also happened to him, but only in his dreams.

"Why are you sharing your occurring with me?"

Swiftheart rolled her eyes.

"Because medicine cats share all messages or prophecies from StarClan with their leaders. And I'm pretty sure that StarClan had sent that fish and flashing images to me. I'm doing one of my duties."

Coalstar mentally gasped. If Swiftheart's spoken words are true then it means that StarClan had tried to communicate with him.

_Well, then StarClan sure speaks in confusing ways._

He still didn't have a clue what his dream meant. Changing seasons, silver images, a silver kit and a silver fish? When he looked at Swiftheart again, he noticed how worried she looked. Did she think that this weird message might influence the Clan in a negative way.

He decided not to trouble her anymore and keep the dream he had secret for now. But as soon as he knows for sure that StarClan had spoken to him, then he would share the message with her.

"Thank you for sharing your discovery with me, but I think we'll have to wait for more clearer signs, if it even was from StarClan."

Swiftheart didn't look that satisfied with Coalstar's answer, but she dipped her head and dismissed her leader with a flick of her tail. Coalstar left her den without another word and padded to the camp's entrance. He can't wait for a chance to chase prey and allow his mind to rest. The whole sign business wasn't really something for him.

_Hopefully it was just our imagination._

With that reassuring thought still fresh in his mind, Coalstar found Redsong and the two toms raced through the bramble entrance and into the forest beyond. Coalstar almost immediately scented a mouse and started following its trail through the undergrowth. He spotted the little creature, nibbling on a nut.

Coalstar instinctively went into the hunter's crouch position, waiting for the perfect time to strike. But an abrupt sound caused the mouse to perk its ears and immediately dash for the safety of a nearby hole. Coalstar tried to catch the mouse but it was already too late. The black tom cursed under his breath and his head shot up, trying to find the source of that rude noise.

He gasped when he realized that the forest around him had changed again. The trees were stripped bare and a cold wind was blowing through the branches. Coalstar blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to get back to reality, but to no avail. It wasn't a surprise when he spotted the little silver she-kit again, but before he could even move, Coalstar was swept off his paws.

A shriek escaped his mouth as he plunged downwards, but on the way down, multiple images appeared before him: Several cats he recognized screaming for help, their bodies covered in blood. A war was being fought in front of his eyes. Cats shrieked and wailed. He tried to cover his ears from the deafening sounds, but they somehow managed to reach him.

Coalstar breathed heavily when he landed on the ground again, the breath knocked right out of his body. He stood there shaking, trying to process what he had just seen in front of him. Suddenly a barely audible voice whispered into his ear:

_FireClan would be destroyed, unless a single silver cat can return your Clan to its former glory._

* * *

**AnimeKoneko: Yes! Finished with my very first Warriors Fanfic. Please don't forget to send a review (If you liked it) But if you didn't, don't be scared to tell me. **

***Secretly hides 6 daggers, 10 grenades and 16 guns behind her back***

**Firestar: I think the story was quite amateurish, even a kit could have written that.**

***AnimeKoneko attacks Firestar***

**Competition Time:**

**I decided to have a little competition as well, to spice things up. I seriously need a couple Warriors OC's for my next chapters. If you're a member and have your own account, please PM your ideas to me (AnimeKoneko), but if you're a guest you can send your ideas as a review. I don't really mind.**

**Now here comes the competitive part. The one who writes the longest review of any chapter that's going to be posted, has the privilege of having their own created cat in the story. The winner's cat will have its own special chapter where that chapter will evolve around that cat as the main character. That special chapter will then be an entire story on its own, but the winner's cat will still be part of FireClan as a warrior/kit/apprentice/queen/elder. It's entirely up to you. The other reviewers' cats would also be in FireClan. I'll make sure to include each cat.**

**PS: This is not part of the competition, but just a 'please help me'. I need a few Clan name ideas, not ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan or ShadowClan, but something different.**

**If you have any questions about the story or the competition, don't hesitate to ask me. I will gladly answer any question you have. Please just let me know if you want the question answered or if it's just rhetorical. I don't want to make a complete fool of myself. XD**

**Thanx! And may the best review win!**

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


	2. Lost

**Hey again! AnimeKoneko is back and ready to continue with 'A new beginning.'**

**The review competition is still in play, and I seriously need more warrior and Clan names.**

* * *

**AnimeKoneko****: I would like to welcome our next guest, Cloudtail!**

**Cloudtail****: Hello readers.**

**AnimeKoneko****: Cloudtail's going to be with us till the end of this chapter. Hopefully he will have a positive review for me. But, before we begin, is there anything you would like to say to the audience?**

**Cloudtail****: Yes! I LOVE cookies!**

***AnimeKoneko gives Cloudtail a cookie***

**AnimeKoneko****: Alright, Cloudtail. Can you please do the disclaim-**

**Cloudtail****: *Rocking back and forth with the cookie in his paws* MY PRECIOUS . . .!**

**AnimeKoneko****: *Rolls eyes and takes cookie away from the obsessed Cloudtail***

**Cloudtail****: *Attacks AnimeKoneko and starts chomping her hand***

**AnimeKoneko****: Whhaaaa! MY HAND! I don't own! Quickly, get on with the story!**

* * *

A tiny silver shape moved noiselessly across the forest floor. The little she-kit's breaths were ragged and each pawstep she took tired her out even more. The gigantic forest that were stretched out on either side of her, looked threatening and dark.

A white flash that lit up her surroundings made her cower in fear. Rain started pouring, soaking her fur and chilling the kit to the bone. Her eyes darted frantically from side to side, searching for a dry and safe place to hide from the downpour.

A small cave that was formed by multiple roots sticking out of the ground, caught her eye. It looked promising. Without a single moment's hesitation the kit bolted for the cave. She pressed her weak body against the leaf-littered ground and tucked her paws in under her chest.

A cold breeze was being blown into the makeshift cavern, causing her teeth to chatter. The silver kit wrapped her tail around herself to provide her cold body with some heat. A huge lump started forming in her throat as she watched the storm raging outside. She desperately needed the warmth and reassurance of her mother, but her foolishness would make that impossible at the moment.

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Come on, Crystal. You can do it!"

The silver kit looked up at the tiny ball that was hanging from a tendril a couple of tail-lengths above the ground. Determination flashed in her eyes as she bunched her muscles, preparing to jump.

_You're mine, little ball!_

Crystal held her breath as she leaped for the toy, outstretching her paws and claws to catch the ball. A purr of satisfaction was heard as her claws made contact with the soft material, known as 'wool.' She hung on for a moment longer before releasing her grip and landing neatly on all four paws.

Triumph flashed from her eyes as she looked at her two brothers. Their mouths were wide open with admiration. The orange tom walked closer.

"That was amazing!" he said, while judging the distance between the ball and the ground.

"Yes, that was quite a jump," the second tom agreed. He was dark grey with white paws.

"Thank you!" Crystal puffed out her chest, looking pleased.

She was the youngest of the three and also the smallest, but that didn't stop her from accepting a daring challenge. Her two brothers, Ginger and Smoky, sometimes underestimated her, but thanks to that mighty jump, Crystal knew that that statement was now something of the past.

"Alright you three. It's time for bed."

Crystal turned around and saw her mother staring at them with an amused look on her face.

"But mom! Ginger and Smoky challenged me to try and catch that feather." She pointed with her tail to a blue feather, also hanging from a tendril like the ball, but this one was much higher.

"Not today you're not," Crystal's mom said as the silver she-kit opened her mouth and yawned.

Before either of the three could protest any further, Lily picked Crystal up by the scruff and carried her to their comfy nest. Smoky and Ginger followed rather reluctantly. The moment Crystal's head touched the warm blanket at the bottom of the woven basket, she was sent to a world filled with the scents and sounds of various small animals, plants and trees.

* * *

The sun shone brightly the next morning as Lily lead her kits out of the Twoleg nest and into the garden. Crystal had already been outside three times, but there was still so much she wanted to see and investigate.

"Alright, everyone. Let's play Dog Chase. Smoky will be the dog and Crystal and I would be the scared cats that run away from the evil Smoky Dog," Ginger ordered.

"But I was the dog the last time," Smoky protested. "Why can't you be the dog this time?"

"Because you're a better dog. You even look like one," Ginger explained matter-of-factly.

Smoky's fur began to bristle and he attacked Ginger with a hiss. (PS: Don't worry, they're just play-fighting)

Crystal rolled her eyes , turned her back on the fighting duo and went to explore on her own. She lowered her nose and tried to distinguish different mingling scents. A butterfly suddenly landed on Crystal's nose, but flew away again when the silver kit twitched her muzzle.

Crystal decided to stalk the butterfly and maybe even try to catch it. Her mother had tried to teach them how to stalk silently and swiftly as to not be heard or seen by their prey or even enemy. The she-kit lowered her body and tried to remember what her mother had shown them.

She carefully and slowly started putting one paw in front of the other. Crystal looked up and saw that the butterfly was circling her head. She bunched her muscles and leaped for the butterfly, but the insect was much faster and dodged her attack.

All swiftness and carefulness forgotten, Crystal charged after the butterfly, not really paying attention to where she was going. She gasped when the wooden fence suddenly blocked her path. Looking up , she noticed the butterfly flying over the fence to the woodland beyond.

_I'll get you next time, _Crystal vowed. But before she turned around to join her two bickering brothers again, a crackling noise sounded from somewhere deep in the forest. She perked her ears and stared wide-eyed into the gloom.

Her mother had told her brothers and her about how dangerous the forest is. Something about wild cats that roam the forest, in search of their next meal. Crystal hadn't glimpsed anything out of the ordinary yet and she started to believe that the story was just a tale to scare them.

Filled with curiosity, Crystal took a cautious step forward. Looking back, she saw that nor her brothers or her mother were paying any attention. She quickened her pace and ended up craning her neck to see the top of the nearest tree.

_It's so big!_

Crystal narrowed her eyes, trying to glimpse any figures in the shadows, but all remained quiet. She don't know why, but something urged her to enter the scary forest. It was as if the forest was calling her. The kit started walking into this unknown place, sniffing everything that appeared in her path. She relished the feeling of the sun shining through the branches, warming her fur.

_This place can't be dangerous! It feels as though I'm walking in a dream._

Crystal was so caught up in exploring the forest that she didn't watch where she was going. Only when the sun had disappeared completely, did she remember her mother and how worried she must be. But when Crystal turned around, nothing looked familiar. It looked like a completely different forest.

She tried retracing her steps but doing that just confused her even more. The kit tried to find a familiar scent, but all she smelled was the trees, plants and whiffs of unknown animal scents. A wail threatened to overwhelm her when she realized that she was completely lost in this dark forest.

Crystal shivered when a cold wind whipped against her pelt. The weather had turned and dark clouds started gathering in the sky warning rain to come.

_This is awful!_

She knew that wailing and crying wouldn't help her to find her way back.

_My courage will now be tested to their limits._

* * *

As Crystal was lying in the cave, all these memories replayed in her mind. She tried her best to be brave and reassured herself that she would be more capable of finding her way back home tomorrow morning.

The she-kit sighed and tried to fall asleep. A strange wind howling loudly in her ears, caused her to wake up again, but this time she wasn't in the cave anymore. Crystal blinked her eyes in disbelief when she realized that she was standing on a moor. She saw nothing but land stretching out on either side of her. Above her head, the blue sky stretched on and on, not a single cloud covering it.

She knew she was dreaming but she never had such a weird dream before. A soft meow sounded behind her and when she turned around, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat was standing in front of her.

"Who-who are you?" Crystal managed to choke out. The tortoiseshell smiled and Crystal immediately felt at ease.

"Be careful, young one," the stranger said. "There will be many obstacles in your path. Your strength, courage and loyalty will be tested to their limits. Just don't lose faith and hope."

With that words said, the she-cat started fading away. Crystal didn't understand anything this mysterious cat had told her.

_Loyalty? To whom?_

"Wait! You can't leave without an explanation!"

Crystal charged to the she-cat, but it was too late. The ground beneath Crystal's white paws started swaying and the silver kit felt herself plunging down, down, down, with nothing but darkness surrounding her.

* * *

**AnimeKoneko: Ooohhh . . .what will happen? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**

**Cloudtail: *Putting 100 cookies into his mouth***

**AnimeKoneko: Okay, who gave Cloudtail more cookies!?**

**Cloudtail: *Mumbling* Don't fobget to beview! And bing me mobe cookies!**

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


End file.
